Zombies Are Real ?
by Peachesandcream45089
Summary: Twilight / Walking Dead Crossover The Virus broke out everywhere but it took its time to get to Washington when it got there some people of small town Forks were prepared and ready to kill some of the Walking Dead and along for the ride is the Atlanta Crew and their refugees and while struggling to live in a world filled with the Walking Dead and Fall inlove on the way


**Hey guys, hope you like my story it's my first offical story and I would like to say if you don't like my story then don't read it I'm not trying to be rude I am just stating facts.**

 **Anyway I just wanted to do the disclaimer and ya so here it goes**

 **I don't own The Walking Dead nor do I own Twilight the honors go to Stephanie Meyer and Robert Kirkman and Frank Danarbout**

 **Sorry if I spelt Frank's surname wrong**

Bella Pov

After Fuckward left me I was in a catonic state, and after 6 months of sitting in my room rotting away like a **_Zombie_** , Jake and Paul came into the house and told me if I didn't get off my ass the were going to throw me off a cliff and obviously I didn't listen so they actually threw me off a cliff.

After that I snapped out off it and started eating healthier and excising and taking self defence classes and learninvg how to use a bow and arrow and how to shoot a gun.

That was 2 years ago after that I was beck to being me, the strong and cool Bella not the weak and timid Bella.

We were in La Push at the First Beach celebrating my Dad and Sue's engagement party.

When I noticed something is off because usually La Push was filled with people but now its practically a dead town.

But then I noticed there was someone limping towards us oh and did I mention that I have a medical degree to help others in need and have knowledge of what herbs and leafs to use to help you.

Any way back to the person or thing walking towards us its was groaning and moaning, at us and it seemed like that it started to move faster, when it saw us.

Third Pov

Emily asked What is that ?. I think it a person that is infected with the virus that the news reporters were talking about over the news. Is he infected or what asked Kim,just as she asked that he attacked them but just as he jumped Charlie shot him straight in the head.

They had stereo to panick and then they had decided to stick together and to go to their houses to go and grab stuff they needed. Bella commanded everyone to go get there vehicle's and start going to everyones houses and start collecting supplies and their clothing.

Bella Pov

After I said that we headed into Sam and Emily's house because their house was closest and while they were packing clothes and there other valuables I was taking all the food and meat and all the water and every can of soda that they have left from when they bought it last month

While we were getting supplies from our houses I raided the others and let me tell you there is a lot of supplies like baby clothes ,everything about babies even formula and then I found stuff like thick blankets and pillows and pregnancy pillows and tents then I found lots and lots of medical supplies like basically they while pharmacy in a house and I found a mini van and two RVs and I found in the last house lots of ammo and guns, hunting knives and books on medical herbs and medical procedures.

 **In Forks**

First we went to my house where I collected everything I could and that's a lot and there in the garage was lots of food and a freezer full of meat and fish. After we gathered what we were looking for we left to head to the police station and as soon as we got there we heard screaming and we looked to the left and saw Angela and A pregnant girl running towards us with three walkers chasing them we immediately shot the Walkers.

As soon as the girls were with us Jared, Embry and Paul ran into the Police station and grabbed supplies and guns and ammo then they ran back out.

 **Third POV**

As soon as Angela regained her breath she started to explain what happened and why they were running. _Belgla said Angela, we were walking down the street apart from each other cause we don't really know each other but anyway while we were walking Jessica comes out of nowhere and started to attck and eat Mike and we tried to help him but three of those things came at us and we had no option but to run._

 _As the story came to finish Bella and Charlie had introduced Angela and Holly to the group._


End file.
